Rulers of the Speedway
by Spyncr
Summary: Yami, Bakura, and Malik the yami are extremely famous racecar drivers. At Qualification Day for the Indy 500, they see three fans sitting in the front row near the pits. What will happen, and who will win the race?
1. Chapter 1

**Rulers of the Speedway**

**Anyone who follows the Indy Racing League should know what the Indy 500 is. **

**There is now way in hell that I own Team Penske, Target Chip Ganassi Racing, or Andretti Autosport. They belong to their respective team owners. **

**(Also I would like to congratulate Dario Franchitti on winning the 2010 Indy 500, and his second 500 win. And I am glad that none of the drivers were severely injured.)**

**Summary: Yami Maserati, Bakura Veloce, and Malik Rossi (the yami) are extremely famous racecar drivers. At Qualification Day for the Indy 500, they see three fans sitting in the front row near the pits. What will happen, and who will win the race?**

"Yami! Malik! Wait up!" someone says as those mentioned walked past a garage.

"Oh hey, Bakura! Are you ready for qualifications?" asks a guy with platinum blonde hair, and tanned skin.

"Are you stupid, Rossi? Course I'm ready! I'm always ready for the thrill of the speed, Malik. You should know that by now," replies a guy with white hair, tanned skin, and a scar on his right eye (from a car wreck).

"Yeah yeah I know. How about you?" Malik asks, turning to the tri-colored haired guy, with tanned skin like his companions.

"You must be stupid Malik. Who is it that always comes out on top of you?"

A mischievous smile makes its way onto Malik's lips as he says, "Kura."

Yami rolls his eyes, "You I meant on the track."

"Oh, you did?" Malik asks playing. "I thought you meant in bed."

"Shut up, Blondie. I broke up with you remember." Bakura says.

"Oh yeah. I forgot, but still… it was true."

"Yeah, whatever. But Yami always beats you on the track."

The group starts to walk toward the track to get ready for their qualifying runs.

"Yeah, but you always beat him. You've been in the pole position what seven times this year? And you've won every race."

"Thank you for rubbing that in my face, Malik," Yami says, as they walk through the door leading onto the track.

"Come on, Yami. It's not that bad. You always get second, and Malik gets third," Bakura says.

The small group is bombarded with fans and news reporters.

"Mr. Maserati! Do you think Mr. Veloce will beat you yet again?"

"Oh my God! It's Bakura Veloce! Can I have your autograph?"

"Malik Rossi! Are you afraid that you will crash in the race like you did last year?"

Just then a large group of bodyguards comes and breaks up the crowd.

"This is madness!" Bakura whispers as they enter the Team Penske tent.

"I know! Why did they have to bring up that crash! It took me forever to get over that!" Malik says.

"If you hadn't crashed, you would've won. Everyone was at least half a lap behind you, and you were on the last lap," Yami reminds him.

"Including me," Bakura adds.

"'You guys aren't helping!" exclaims the angry Malik.

Bakura looks out one of the tent. "Whoa! We might not be helping, but I know what will."

"What are you talking about?" Malik asks, annoyed.

Bakura points out the window. "Look at the front row, at the three guys in the middle," he says simply.

The other two follow his gaze. Exactly where Bakura says, are three guys who look alarmingly similar to the three drivers. The only difference is that they are shorter, and had somewhat pale skin, except for the blonde boy; he had tanned skin but less spiky hair than Malik.

"Holy crap! They look almost exactly like us! Do you think they are stalking us?" Malik asks.

"No way! They look too innocent to be stalkers," Bakura replies. "Except the blonde, he looks kinda sluttish."

"It might be a coincidence that they look like us," Yami says. "However, they are sexy. Especially the one who looks like me."

"True, they are. I call dibs on the blonde!"

"Why? So you could be reminded of your relationship with me?" Malik joked, and Bakura chuckled. "I'm okay with that. Besides, I want the mini-Bakura."

The other two rolled their eyes. They then here an angry voice, "Hey! You two aren't on this team, and therefore need to get out!"

"What's wrong, Castroneves? Get a bad time?" Bakura asks, taunting the Brazilian.

"Shut up, Veloce! I was the best before u came around and took my title! They need to get out!"

"No they don't. I say they can stay, until I have to go do my qualifying run. What was your time anyway?"

"228.1 mph. It's the fastest time _so far_." He put emphasis on the last words.

"Yeah, because everyone knows I usually get 230 point something."

The Team Penske owner, Roger Penske, comes up to the group and say, "Bakura, you are next after Danica Patrick. She's going right now. Oh and I spoke Chip Ganassi and Michael Andretti. Chip says that Yami is after you, and Michael says Malik is after Yami."

"Thanks Roger. I'll go get ready for my four laps."

"We better go get ready, too," Yami says.

"Yeah. We can meet in the Andretti Autosport tent, since Castroneves seems to not like us right now. Michael and my team mates won't mind."

"Okay, but you might want to let him know we're gonna hang out there," Bakura says.

Bakura, Yami, and Malik meet their crews by their cars. Danica's pit is in front of Bakura's. She pulls in after her qualifying run, and gets out of the car.

As Danica is heading back to her team's tent, Bakura stops her, "Nice run, Patrick. 229, it's not a bad time. (A/N I know that these times are little high for qualifications, but I want them to be high. And I also know that Danica rarely gets a better qualifying time than Helio, but I wanted her to, so just go with it)

"Thank you, Veloce. Good luck!" Danica says.

"No need for it, see you!"

Bakura gets in his car and pulls up to the starting line.

_Meanwhile_

"Marik, why did you drag us all the way to Indiana to see a race? We live in Hawaii, for Ra's sake!" says a guy a similar looking to Yami Maserati.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi." The blonde called Marik says, shaking his head, "It's not any race. This is the Indy 500, the most anticipated race in the world!"

"Does us being here have anything to do with your crush on that Veloce driver who looks like me?"

"Oh my Gods! Bakura Veloce is so hot, Ryou! Have you not seen a picture of him?"

"We've seen plenty of your scrapbook only of him, and the posters you have on your bedroom wall. We don't need to see any more pictures," Yugi says, exasperatedly.

"Do you think we'll get to meet him, guys?'

"Probably not, Marik. Hey, isn't that his car on the track?" Ryou asks.

Marik turns away from his friends and looks at the track, "Yes! He's the fastest driver since they changed the engine of the cars, in fear that the speed was too dangerous!"

"Didn't he almost get beat last year?" Yugi asks.

"Yea, but the guy crashed in the final turn of the race." Marik answered, eyes never leaving the board showing Bakura's car go around the track.

"What was the name of the guy who crashed?" Ryou asked.

"Malik Rossi; he looks like me except his hair is spikier. He drives for Andretti Autosport, and is right over there." Marik said, pointing to Malik who is standing next to his car in the pits.

"He's cute," Ryou says shyly, beginning to blush.

"Marik look at Ryou! I think he's forming a crush!" Yugi teases.

Marik turns his head away from the board briefly to see if Yugi was correct. "I do believe you're right, Yugi. Our innocent little Ryou has his first crush! Now guys, shut up. Bakura's on his last lap."

One lap later, Bakura crosses the finish line with a final speed of 231.2. "Whoa! That time beat his personal record! No one is going to beat him for the pole!"

"Cool. Who's next?" Yugi asks, somewhat bored.

"Uh…Oh! Yugi, do you see the guy by the silver car with Maserati on it in purple? The guy who looks like you?" Marik replies.

"Yeah, why?"

"He's next. His name is Yami Maserati. His uncle owns the Italian brand of cars called Maserati."

"Oh. Is he a good driver?" 

"Yeah. He usually gets second in races."

"Wow. That's cool," Yugi says. He doesn't want to admit it, but he is beginning to form a crush on Yami.

"Why so quiet, Yugi? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Ryou accuses.

"W-what? No!" Yugi answers too quickly.

"No need to get defensive then. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're crushing on Yami. But that's impossible," Marik says.

"Why is that?" Yugi asks.

"Oh, no reason. Just that you're blushing, staring at the guy, and being too defensive," Marik states. "And it's impossible because you are straight, unless you lied to us about that," he adds.

Yugi didn't realize he was blushing or staring until Marik had said that. He looked over to the lime green car with black flames painted on it. The driver was out of the car, and had taken his helmet off. He looked like Ryou.

"Hey Marik, Bakura just took his helmet off," Yugi says, trying to distract his friend.

"I know, I saw." Marik looks like he is going to faint.

"Marik you need to sit down," Yugi says with concern.

"No, I'm okay."

Ryou looks over at Marik, who just swayed on his feet. "Marik, sit down before you faint!"

"Fine!"

The group then hears a purr of an engine starting, and Yugi turns to watch Yami.

After four laps, Yami ends with a speed of 230.9. Malik was next and he ended with a speed of 230.8. Every other got below 228 and above 223.

Yugi, Marik, and Ryou decide to wait in the stands so they wouldn't have to walk in a huge crowd of people.

But what they don't know is that their crushes are planning their approach.

**I was planning this to be a one-shot but it would be too long. Anyways, how do you guys (and girls) like it so far? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rulers of the Speedway**

**Last time on Rulers of the Speedway, the drivers had Qualification Day, Yugi and Ryou formed crushes, and Marik almost fainted at the sight of Bakura.**

**I just realized that I haven't explained what Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Ryou's last names mean. They are all words in Italian. 'Why Italian?' you may be thinking, that is because I am part Italian, and I know a lot about Italy because my grandparents were born in Rome. Also I've always wanted to go to Italy it sounds like an interesting place. Oh and I don't think I told you what Ryou's last name is (It is Firenze. It is the city of Florence, Italy but how they say it in Italian). **

**Maserati is an Italian line of cars. They are really expensive. I chose this as Yami's n\last name because in the fanfic I wanted Yami's uncle to own the Maserati brand of cars. Also I thought it suited him. Veloce means speed in Italian. I chose it as Bakura's last name because he is my favorite character on Yu-Gi-Oh!, and I wanted him to be the fastest driver. Rossi means red in Italian. I chose it because I wanted Malik's car to be red. I already explained what Firenze means. I chose it for Ryou because in the show he shares a body with Bakura, and in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series Bakura is sometimes called Florence. So I thought 'hey since Bakura shared a body with Ryou, why not give him a name similar to what Bakura is sometimes called?'. Also I thought it suited Ryou.**

**Wow! I really need to stop babbling and get on to the fic.**

**Bakura: Yes you do.**

**Spyncr: Shut up, Kitty! Do the disclaimer for me!**

**Bakura: I don't want to!**

**Spyncr: Just do it, before I get angry!**

**Bakura: Fine! SPYNCR DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC EXCEPT MAYBE THE BLEND OF THE NAMES OF YAMI, MALIK, RYOU, AND ME! **

**Spyncr: Thank you, Bakura!**

**Bakura: Can I leave now?**

**Spyncr: Yes! Go prank Yami, or Kaiba!**

**Bakura: Fine by me!**

**ON WITH THE FIC!**

In the Andretti Autosport

"Hey guys, look! The mini versions of us are waiting out the crowd," Malik says.

"It seems that they are. Want to go talk to them?" Bakura asks.

"Hell yeah!" Yami replies. The three walk up to the only three fans left in the stands at the speedway.

"So Malik, Yami, I'm going to celebrate my entrance in the 500 in my hotel room tonight. Want to come over?" Bakura asks his friends.

"Is it going to be just us three?" Yami asks, stopping the group a few feet from their look-alikes.

"If you want to bring a date, you can. Otherwise yes, we will be just us."

"I'll be there then."

"Me too," Malik adds.

With the Fans

"Oh my Ra! It's him!" Marik whispers to his two friends.

"Wow, they're even cuter up close," Yugi whispers back.

"I know," Ryou confirms.

The three drivers then walk up to Yugi, Ryou, and Marik.

"Hi. I'm Bakura Veloce. What are your names?"

"I-i-i-…" Marik tries to say, but instead faints. Yugi and Ryou catch him before he hits his head on the bleachers.

"Is he alright?" Bakura asks.

"He will be. He's just a bit star struck," Yugi says.

"The heat probably doesn't help," Ryou adds.

"How long does he usually stay out?" Malik asks.

"Um, about two or three minutes," Yugi replies.

"Oh. Hey, we never your names…" Yami replies.

"Right, well I'm Ryou."

"My name is Yugi, and his name is Marik."

"Those are unique names. By the way, I'm Yami."

"And I'm Malik. Where you three from? Are your names foreign?"

"We aren't foreign," Yugi says.

"No, but we are Hawaiian," Ryou adds.

"Really? Which island? Because we're from Hawaii too." Bakura says.

"We live in Waikiki, Oahu," Yugi says.

"Whoa. You guys don't live far from us. We live in Honolulu," Yami says. (A/N for those who don't know, Honolulu is on the island of Oahu. I just found that out. I thought it was on the main island.)

Marik began to stir. "Hey guys, I think he's waking up," Malik says.

The five turn just as Marik was sitting up from where Yugi and Ryou put him, on the bleachers.

"Good afternoon, Sleepyhead," Bakura says.

"I…you…how…what? Yugi what happened?"

"Well, Bakura, Yami, and Malik came up to us. Bakura introduced himself and asked us our names, and you fainted."

"I did WHAT?" Marik's face turns red from embarrassment.

"So, Yugi told us your name but I just want to make sure. It's Marik, right?" Bakura asks.

"Y-yeah. Did you guys come over here for something?"

"Actually, we wanted to know if you would like to celebrate our entrances to the race." Yami asks.

"I would love to, and I'm sure these guys would too," Yugi replies, ecstatic.

Ryou and Marik nodded their heads, neither with the courage to say anything yet.

"Sweet! Come on, Ryou! I want to show you the car I drive off of the track!" Malik all but dragged Ryou out of the speedway to his car.

"You ready to go as well? We could go to the zoo or a museum or something considering that the party isn't until 8:00 or so, and you've never been to Indiana."

"Um, y-yeah. Sure!" Marik replies to Bakura.

"I could show you around downtown if you want, Yugi," Yami suggests.

"Okay! Let's go!" Yugi took Yami's hand and they left as well.

Bakura offered Marik his hand. Marik took it, and the final two people in the track left.

**Yea, I know it was short, sorry. I actually think this might be my shortest chapter ever of either of fics.**

**Next time: We have the six person party.**

**If you want, I will do the outings before the party, but I'm not sure. If I get three or four people who want me to, I will, but otherwise not.**

**See you later, peepzles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rulers of the Speedway **

**Okay since you all asked so nicely, I will put in the outings.**

**Last time: Ryou, Yugi, and Marik met the three drivers they were crushing on, and were asked to a party to celebrate the qualifications for the 500.**

**Now onto the fic!**

With Malik and Ryou

"Malik, could you please slow down?" Ryou asks while being tugged to a probably very expensive car. Suddenly he was no longer being pulled, but was indeed standing in front of a _very_ expensive car.

"What type of car is that?" Ryou asks. He isn't very familiar with car brands.

"She's a brand of Mercedes that hasn't even come into line yet. Do you like her?"

Ryou had a look of awkwardness that Malik was speaking about his car like it was a human. "Yeah. Uh, she's unique."

Malik began to pet the car.

"Did you name your car?"

"No, but I treat her like I would treat a little kid."

"Okaay?"

"You sound kinda creeped out. Have you ever met anyone who treats their car like a child?"

"Not exactly. I've met people who are nice to their cars, but no one who treat their car as a kid. Marik might be an exception."

"How so?"

"He doesn't own a car. He owns a motorcycle."

"Ah. So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What is there to do?"

"We could go to the IMA."

"The what?"

"The Indianapolis Museum of Art."

"Oh. Yea sure, let's do that."

"Sweet! Get in, Ryou."

Ryou and Malik both got in the Mercedes, and Malik drove to the museum.

They got there, and walked around for a few hours before heading back to the hotel for the party. (A/N I don't remember what was in the museum other than paintings and a few sculptures, so I'm just gonna go to the other outings now)

With Yami and Yugi

Yami led Yugi to his car. The two left the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, heading to downtown Indy.

Yami found a spot in a parking garage, and the two of them got out of the car.

First, Yami took Yugi to Victory Field, and they got a tour of the stadium. They did the same thing with Lucas Oil Stadium, and Conseco Fieldhouse. (A/N Victory Field is a baseball stadium for the Indianapolis Indians, Lucas Oil Stadium is the home of the Indianapolis Colts, and Conseco Fieldhouse is the home-court of the Indiana Pacers and the Indiana Fever)

After the tours of the three sports arenas, Yami and Yugi walked along the canal.

Yami bought Yugi and himself an ice cream, and the two of them walked around Monument Circle. They were in the middle of the capital city of the state.

"So, how do you like Indy so far, Yugi?"

"It's cool. But I still like Hawaii better."

"Yea, I know what you mean," Yami looks down at his watch. "It's almost time for the party. We should be heading to the hotel soon.

"Okay."

The two go back to the car and head to the drivers are staying at. But what the each group of three doesn't know is that the other group is staying at the same hotel as they are.

With Bakura and Marik

"So Marik, which do you want go to, the zoo or a museum?"

"I like zoos better than museums. At museums I feel like if I'm not silent, I'll get thrown out. But at zoos, I can be as loud as I want plus harass the animals."

"Really? Me too! Wow, we're more alike than I first thought."

They are already almost to the zoo. When they got there, Bakura pays to get them in.

The first thing they do is go to a dolphin show. After that, they walk around and look at/ harass animals. Somehow they manage not to be seen by a zoo staff member while they were almost constantly messing with the animals. The only ride at the zoo they go is the virtual reality safari ride. (A/N I don't remember the name of it)

After they get off the ride, Bakura's watch beeps. He had set it to go off two hours before the party. This way they would have time to get back to the hotel, into Bakura's room, and still have time to set up for the party.

"Aw. Is it time to leave already, Kura?"

Bakura smiles at Marik's nickname for him. "Yes, unfortunately. But we'll have even more fun at the party."

"Okay. Let's go then."

They get in the car and head back to the hotel.

Bakura leads Marik to his room and tells him to just sit and watch TV while he got ready for the party.

A little while later, Marik gets bored with the TV. "Kura, are you almost done setting up?"

"Almost. Why?" Bakura says, looking up from where he was setting up the mini-bar.

"Because I'm bored."

Bakura put the final glass on the bar and walked over to Marik. He leans down over Marik. They are so close that Marik can feel Bakura's breath on his skin. "We have half an hour until the others are supposed to be here," Bakura says.

He swipes some of Marik's bangs away from his eyes. Marik gasps. "What do you want to do? You said you were bored."

"I-i… um… I d-don't-…"

Marik is cut off by Bakura's lips on his. Marik's eyes widen before he responds to the kiss.

Marik wraps his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura smirks and runs his tongue along Marik's bottom lip, requesting access to explore the wet cavern of Marik's mouth. Marik let him in, and the two fought for dominance.

Bakura won tat battle and too soon the need to breathe makes them separate. Both are breathing heavily, gazing in the other's eyes.

Marik is the first to speak. "Whoa," he says in a whisper. Bakura is still speechless, however that does not last long.

Marik gets up, pushes Bakura down onto the couch, and crawls on top of him. "You know, Kura, I quite enjoyed that kiss," Marik says while unbuttoning Bakura's shirt.

"Y-you did?"

Marik finished his task and begins to traces patterns on Bakura's chest. "Mm-hmm. Why do you think I responded so fiercely?"

"I-i…" Bakura gasps as Marik leans down and starts nibbling on his earlobe.

Marik trails his kisses down Bakura's neck2 his collarbone. He bites down playfully and circles his tongue where he bit, eliciting a moan from Bakura. Marik smiles. "You like that?"

"Y-yes," Bakura responds, panting slightly. "Don't stop." Marik continues in that spot for a little longer.

He then kisses Bakura on the lips again, this time taking dominance.

When they part, Bakura smirks. "What?" Marik asks, amused.

"My turn," and without further explanation he flips the two over and unzips Marik's purple hoodie.

Marik giggles at the motion, and pulls Bakura into another fierce kiss.

Bakura pulls away to attack Marik's chest with his mouth, kissing him here sucking at a spot there. When he gets to Marik's nipple, he bites down. Marik gasps, but it turns to a moan when Bakura circles his tongue around the abused flesh.

There is a loud knock on the door, and the two groan in frustration. They fix their shirts and straighten their hair, before Bakura goes to gets the door.

Yami, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were standing at the door. Bakura glared at his friends.

Malik laughed. "Did we interrupt something, Bakura?"

"Actually, yes you did."

Marik is still on the couch, but with every passing sentence is blushing harder. Malik and Yami see this, and Malik acquires a hurt expression and goes to sit at the mini-bar with Yami and Bakura. However, when Ryou and Yugi see the blushing Marik, they go to talk to their friend.

Marik greets his friends and looks over at Bakura, but instead sees Malik's hurt expression before it quickly fades. No one else seems to have seen the expression.

**I think this might be a good place to stop, seeing as it's past three in the morning where I'm at.**

**Next time: the party will continue. Will it get out of hand? Will Yugi, Ryou, and Marik spend the night in Yami, Malik, and Bakura's rooms? And is Malik really over Bakura?**

**If you want an answer, you'll have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rulers of the Speedway**

**Hey people! So the last chapter ended with a lot of unanswered questions. Let's see what those answers are.**

**Oh! Last time: Malik took Ryou to the Indianapolis Museum of Art, Yami gave Yugi a tour of downtown and the three sports stadiums (Victory Field, Lucas Oil Stadium, and Conseco Fieldhouse), and Bakura made fun of animals at the zoo with Marik until Bakura to go set up for the party! When he was done, he and Marik had a pretty hot makeout session! And finally, the party started!**

**ANYWAY! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS NOT MINE (which is pretty much everything in the ff)!**

**So let's get this party going!**

Bakura turns on the stereo and goes to sit by his friends for awhile, so Marik can talk to his friends.

"So… Marik what did you and Bakura do all day?" Ryou asks.

"We went to harass animals at the zoo until 6:00. Then we cam here so Kura could set up for the party."

"Ooh! You already gave him a nickname, Marik? You're going a little faster than usual with your relationship," Yugi accuses.

"I'm not sure if there is a relationship you guys."

"Has he kissed you yet?" Ryou asks.

Marik blushes. "That's what we were doing before you got here."

"Then there's a relationship," Ryou says.

"Was it chaste, or hot?" Yugi asks.

"The first one started out chaste, but then it got hot." Marik giggles when he remembers something. "I left a mark on his collarbone."

"How long were u two making out?" Ryou asks.

"Um, about 30 minutes. We would've probably gone further, if there hadn't been a knock on the door."

Yugi and Ryou's eyes widened in shock, and Ryou asks, "Did he leave a mark on you?"

"I'm not sure. He might've left several." Marik unzips his hoodie enough to show his collarbone.

Yugi gasped and Ryou's eyes widened. There were indeed several hickeys on Marik's collarbone and neck. Marik's two friends were speechless.

Marik rolls his eyes, "How many?" He doesn't really care how many there are, however, he was curious.

Yugi touched each one as he counted. "Seven. He must really like you. None of your other boyfriends have ever left this many hickeys at one time."

The three suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. When they collected themselves, Marik says, "Yeah, but you guys know what my relationships were like. I couldn't get out of most them without moving without telling them."

"Yeah most of your boyfriends were very controlling. Especially that one when we lived in Egypt," Ryou says. (A/N the person is nameless because I didn't want to think of a name)

"There were a few good boyfriends too though, Ry," Marik says, wanting to get on a happier topic.

"Yeah, like that Duke guy," Yugi adds.

"And Kaiba."

"True. But off the topic of me. I wanna know about your dates!"

"I doubt they were dates…" Ryou says hesitantly. Yugi nodded, silently agreeing with Ryou.

"Puh-lease! You were both alone with your crushes; they asked you out and probably paid everything! It was a date!"

"Okay whatever you say, Marik," Yugi says. He receives a glare and caves, "Fine! Yami took me on tour of downtown."

"Where'd you go on this tour?" Ryou asks.

"Ryou! You traitor!"

"Am not!"

"Haha! Just kidding! We went on a tour of Victory Field, Lucas Oil Stadium, and Conseco Fieldhouse. After that, we walked the canal, and he bought me ice cream as we walked around Monument Circle."

"That's cool! How 'bout you, Ry?"

"He showed me his car. That part was a bit awkward…"

"Why?" Marik and Yugi ask simultaneously.

The group giggled before Ryou answered, "He kept referring to it as a she or a her, and he pet it. He treats it like one would treat a child."

"Like me and my motorcycle? I miss that bike. I wish I could've brought it," Marik states.

"Yeah, except more intense."

"Where'd he take you?" Yugi asks.

"We went to the Indianapolis Museum of Art."

"I bet you liked that," Marik inquires.

"Yeah. It was cool."

Marik once again looks over to the mini-bar and locks gazes with Bakura.

"Come on. Let's go," Yugi says, standing up. Marik looks back to his friends, confused.

"We're going to see your boyfriend," Ryou adds, clearing things up.

They pull a reluctant Marik up, but once he was standing Marik no longer struggles. Bakura had turned back to his conversation with his friends before Marik was pulled off the couch.

Back to After Bakura turned on the Stereo

As soon as Bakura sat down, Yami started talking about his afternoon. This launched the conversation. Malik described his day after Yami.

The conversation was halted by giggles.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yami asked, turning to look at the other group, who had stopped giggling and were talking again.

"Maybe Malik's obsession with his car?" 

"Hey, it's not that bad!"

Yami and Bakura just laughed at their friend.

"What did you and Marik do this afternoon?" Yami asks Bakura.

"We harassed animals at the zoo."

"Did you get caught?" Malik asks.

"No."

This got a random discussion started.

A little bit later, Bakura looks at his assumed boyfriend and locks eyes with said person. Yugi says something and Marik looks back at his friend.

"Bakura? Bakura!" Yami says sternly, to grab his target's attention.

"Huh? What?" Bakura turns back to his own friends.

"Who do you think is going to get bumped from the race line up tomorrow?"

"Sarah Fisher. If she doesn't improve her time. She was the person with the lowest time."

"True, but that's only because she crashed today," Malik replies.

"I guess, somehow she always…" Bakura trailed off as tanned arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Hi Kura."

"Hello." Bakura pulled Marik onto his lap.

Marik sees the hurt expression on Malik's face again before Ryou sits on his lap. Yugi is on Yami's lap as well.

Bakura kisses Marik on the cheek. "We were just discussing who we think is going to get bumped tomorrow."

"Oh. Well I think Graham Rahal."

"Why Rahal?" asks Yami.

"I just don't think he's a very good driver." (A/N I don't actually think anyone mentioned is a bad driver. I'm only putting it for the sake of the fic)

"He doesn't usually rank very high, so I guess it's possible."(A/N I'm not sure if Rahal gets good placings when he finishes his races or not, but let's go with it) Malik replies.

"You want a drink, Marik?" Bakura asks.

"Sure," Marik replies and is handed a fruity looking drink.

"I think you'll like this. It's a martini with a pixie stick in it," Bakura says, seeing the quizzical expression on Marik's face. (A/N I don't remember the name of the drink)

The song "You Give Love a Bad Name" came on. "I love this song! Yami dance with me please?"

Yami chuckles, "Okay, Yugi." Yugi jumps up and pulls Yami to the cleared space in the room. The two begin to dance.

Not long after Yami and Yugi begun dancing, Ryou dragged Malik to the floor and Bakura and Marik stay at the mini-bar.

"Um Kura?"

"Yes Marik?"

"Why did Malik have a hurt expression when you let him and Yami in for the party?"

"He did? I didn't see it."

"I think I was the only one who did see it."

"That's weird. Did he have this expression any other times tonight that you saw?"

"Once more when you pulled me onto your lap."

"Ah. Well I do believe he's jealous."

"Of me? Why?"

"Yes, because we were dating until just recently. He might not be fully over me."

"Oh. Speaking of dating, are we together?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Marik kisses Bakura. Bakura wraps his arms around Marik's waist, while Marik wraps his arms around Bakura's neck.

Meanwhile, Malik looks toward Bakura as Ryou is in the middle of a twirl. He sees Bakura kissing Marik and feels angry. However, he waits until the song is over so he doesn't upset Ryou.

The song ends. "Hey Ryou, can we take a break?"

"Yeah, sure." Ryou looks over to the mini-bar. "Um, let's sit on the couch so we don't disturb them."

"Okay." They move to sit on the couch, which is on the side of the room opposite of the bar.

As they sit down, Ryou notices that Malik is upset. "Is something wrong, Malik?"

"Um, yeah."

"What's up?"

"Bakura and I were dating, but he broke up with me last week. I'm still not completely over him, but I am for the most part."

"Oh, so those to over there aren't helping."

"No they are not!"

"Do I help?"

"Well, before today I was a bit clingy to him. Why?"

Ryou smiles and leans in to give Malik a quick peck on the lips. "Feel better now?"

"No, I feel worse."

Ryou drops his gaze to his hands, in his lap. "How come?"

Malik smirks. "That wasn't nearly long enough." Malik raises Ryou's chin to look him in the eyes, and pulls him into a longer kiss.

Malik runs his tongue along Ryou's bottom lip. This makes Ryou gasp, as this is his first real kiss, but he lets Malik in anyway.

Yami and Yugi are still dancing, but Yami has trapped Yugi against the wall and has become more seductive.

Bakura and Marik pull apart and look at their friends. "It looks like it's about time to pull the plug on this party."

"Yeah. If not we might end up in a six person sex session."

Bakura laughs, "That would be quite possible, but rather awkward."

"Yes it would. It seems Malik got over you though."

"Apparently."

Marik got off Bakura and sat down on the chair next to him. Bakura got up, turned off the stereo, and sat back down.

"Hey! We were listening to that!" Malik says, pulling away from his kiss with Ryou.

"And we were dancing to that!" Yami adds.

"Yeah? Well, party's over."

"You're kicking us out?" Yami asks.

"Yes! You can continue the party in your own rooms."

"Okay! Come on, Yugi, let's go!" Yami leads Yugi to his hotel room.

"Marik, are you staying here?" Ryou asks.

Marik looks at Bakura and receives a nod. "Yeah. I'll see you and Yugi tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Okay. Night!"

Malik got off the couch, picked Ryou up, and carried him to his hotel room.

"Where were before the party interrupted us? Ah, I remember!" Bakura picks Marik up and carries him bridal style to the bedroom part of his hotel room.

**Haha! Time to end the chappie!**

**If you want to know what happens, come back for the next chapter.**

**Arrivederci!**


End file.
